


Volba

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choices, Clairvoyant, M/M, Old work of mine, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Jsem jen pouhý Jasnovidec.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Volba

„Pojď se mnou.“

Město hoří. Magií živené karmínové plameny pohlcují budovy i lidi. Jejich krvavé odlesky tančí po bledém mramoru. Ta zář, chmurný svit pohřební hranice, ostře vykresluje jeho rysy, podtrhuje auru jeho moci.

Lidé křičí. Naříkají a prosí Vyšší Mocnosti o smilování. Ale praskání dřeva i stěn bortících se domů je pouhým ševelem v pozadí. Nic nedokáže přehlušit jeho klidný hlas, jeho nezúčastněný tón.

Jako kdyby se ho nic z toho, co se kolem nás dvou děje ani netýkalo.

Jako kdyby to nezpůsobil.

„Pojď se mnou.“ Vztáhne ke mně ruku. Samolibý jako vždy, jistý si sám sebou – predátor tyčící se nad kořistí. A já jsem příliš snadná kořist. Nikdy jsem mu nedokázal říct ne.

Jsem Jasnovidec. Nic víc.

Pouhý Jasnovidec, ne plnohodnotný Mág jako on. Nedokáži ovládat magii, nedokáži přimět hmotu, aby se ohnula dle mé vůle, nedokáži vyvolat déšť ani způsobit požár, nedokáži léčit.

Nedokáži ani ovládat své vize.

Budoucnost totiž není pevně daná. Mění se každým okamžikem, s každým skutkem, jež vykonáme, s každičkou volbou, byť sebemenší, jež učiníme. Budoucnost je nestálá, je jako řeka – nezkrotný proud valící se cestou nejmenšího odporu. Můžete se pokoušet změnit směr, kterým se tok vydá dál, můžete mu stavět překážky do cesty, ale je to marné. Proud času má tendenci vracet se do původní trasy, točit se v kruzích, či se zčistajasna vydat směrem, jenž by nikdo nečekal.

Měnit budoucnost je těžké.

Předvídat budoucnost je takřka nemožné.

Vize nelze přivodit. Vize prostě vstoupí do mysli samy od sebe, ve chvílích, kdy je možno vychýlit proud času, vybrat cestu, jež ovlivní události budoucí.

Má první vize přišla, když mi bylo osm let. Byl jsem tak zmatený, tak vyděšený tím, co jsem viděl, že jsem nebyl schopen nic udělat. Nedokázal jsem zabránit matčině smrti.

Další vizi jsem měl až takřka po roce. A tehdy, netuším jak, si mě také všimli v Řádu. Otec byl jen rád, že už se o mě nemusí starat, a tak jsem nastoupil do učení, spolu s dalšími adepty na Mágy.

Od začátku bylo více než jasné, že ze mě bude jen Jasnovidec.

Netrvalo to dlouho a našel si mě tam.

Popravdě, nikdo nechápal, co na mně vlastně vidí, proč se se mnou vůbec zahazuje.

Zpočátku jsem to nechápal ani já.

Očekávali od něj velké skutky, předvídali mu zářnou budoucnost, dokonce se i domnívali, že by se snad mohl stát příštím Zářícím Císařem – prorokovaným Spasitelem Světa.

A já jsem byl jediný komu kdy svěřil, jak moc ho to děsí. Jak to všechno nenávidí. Všechny ty přespříliš přátelské profesory a pokrytecké pochlebovače, co se touží vetřít do jeho přízně, ukrást si pro sebe kousek jeho těžce vydřeného úspěchu. Všechny ty nesmyslné nároky, jež na něj kladou.

To, že se nikdo nezajímá, co vlastně _chce_ on sám.

Potřeboval mě, stejně jako jsem já potřeboval jeho.

Dívá se mi do očí. Chce mě po svém boku, vždy mi to dával jasně najevo.

A já nikdy netoužil být kdekoliv jinde.

Neměl jsem vizi už celé roky.

Ale nyní, nyní jsem uzřel dvě cesty, kterými se Svět může vydat, dvě možné budoucnosti odvíjející se od toho, zda přijmu jeho nabídku anebo zda ho odvrhnu.

Dvě budoucnosti, mezi kterými musím zvolit.

Přijmu-li jeho ruku, získám to, co chci.

To, po čem toužím z celého srdce.

Budu stát po jeho boku, pod jeho ochranou, radit mu a plánovat jeho další kroky, zatímco se z něj stane Temný Pán, krutovládce a nepřítel celého lidstva. Svět mu bude ležet u nohou, třást se strachy a s posvátnou hrůzou šeptat jeho jméno.

A on ... on bude ležet u nohou mně.

Budu mu patřit, jen a jen jemu, tak, jak jen může člověk patřit jiné bytosti. Stanu se jeho jediným přítelem, rádcem, důvěrníkem. Milencem.

A budu nenáviděn snad více nežli on.

Budou mě za mými zády pomlouvat, mé jméno pronášet s pohrdáním. Mnohokrát se mě pokusí odstranit. Nejen jeho nepřátelé, ale i jeho spojenci.

Nakonec se lidé vzepřou a postaví se na odpor. A celý Svět shoří v plamenech války, zbrocený krví nevinných. Zbudou jen kosti a popel.

Uvidím ho umírat.

Nepřijmu-li, ztratím ho navždy.

Naše osudy jsou propojené, naše cesty se nikdy zcela nerozejdou.

Budeme se potkávat, zas a znovu, trpce známé tváře na opačných stranách barikády. Ale já již nebudu schopen ovlivňovat jeho skutky, radit mu, sdílet s ním lože a veškeré jeho radosti i strasti. Bolest z mého odmítnutí a obviňující zradu v jeho očích vystřídá nenávist. Nezkrotná nenávist ke všemu živému, ke všemu šťastnému.

Nenávist a touha, obojí vůči mé osobě, zaslepí jeho mysl, zahubí mnoho jeho smělých plánů v samotném jejich zárodku. A my oba dožijeme své životy ve smutku a samotě. On jako obávaný krutovládce, a já jako poradce, jeden z mnoha, jeho úhlavního nepřítele, Zářícího Císaře – Spasitele Světa, hrdiny milovaného davy.

Válka bude, té se nelze vyhnout. Je stálým bodem v budoucnosti, meandrem, jímž se proud tak jako tak prožene.

On v ní padne, mečem svého nepřítele. V léčce, kterou Císaři poradím. A Svět se bude veselit.

Avšak já se toho nedožiji.

Jak jen mám zvolit?

Jak vůbec mohu zvolit?

Chvěji se. Uprostřed výhně hořícího města se chvěji hůře než v zimnici.

Bezmyšlenkovitě přitisknu svou ruku, zastavenou vizí v počátku její nesmělé cesty k té jeho, nad své zběsile bijící srdce, ve snaze ho alespoň trochu uklidnit.

Nedokáži uhnout pohledem.

Do jeho očí se kradmo plíží nejistota, chabá jiskřička pochybností. Obava, že se ve mě snad spletl.

Jsem Jasnovidec. A jakožto Jasnovidec musím vždy před svým vlastním přáním upřednostnit blaho ostatních. Neboť zřím to, co může být. A mohu tomu zabránit.

Jsem Jasnovidec. Skrze své volby _tvořím_ budoucnost.

Bez sebemenšího zaváhání moje ruka vklouzne do jeho.


End file.
